


Brother,I...

by Sharku



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Bunker Sex, Call of Duty - Freeform, David - Freeform, Hehehe, Hesh, Logan - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Riley wants some hehehe, Smut, idontknowwhatimdoinganymore, riley - Freeform, slight plot, top!Hesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Huh, how did this start, anyway? It has been like this for almost a year now. Logan thought about it a few times, but every time he ended up with those same words Hesh told him.</p>
<p>So,why did he fell for his only brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother,I...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,again...
> 
> Thank you for clicking,though this was an idea I had a few months ago.  
> DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT RILEY ISNT THE CUTES THING IN THE GAME BESIDES THE WAR TANK OK
> 
> omg hesh no nonono not the ugly hat again god no

“Hesh! “Logan jerked his body, feeling Hesh's teeth sink into his shoulder. It felt so hot, so unbearable anymore; the once cold wall turned warm from the heath Logan was giving off pressed against the wall, panting under his breath. 

“Logan, I'm close...” Hesh whispered, panting lowly into his ear, licking his earlobe as Logan shivered, his ears red. He took a deep breath, feeling Hesh's fingers slide over his chest, moving again. Logan moaned his throat clogging up as Hesh moved harder, grasping his hand and tangling his fingers between.  
Logan glanced at their hands tangled together, his vision going to white...

  
...Huh, how did this start, anyway? It has been like this for almost a year now. Logan thought about it a few times, but every time he ended up with those same words Hesh told him. His brother, his older brother.   
  
Logan quietly passed the hall, stopping next to Hesh still sound asleep on the couch. It's not that weird anymore, to see him sleep after missions. He had insomnia, so Logan was glad Hesh got sleep and let him rest and not wake him up on purpose.

  
_Huh, I guess, I really do remember it..._

  
...

  
  
It started almost a year ago, Hesh has been acting weird during missions, especially during missions. He seemed...cold, ignoring everything and everyone and just giving Riley orders. 

  
He hadn't talked with Logan and always ignored him. It was...so weird.

  
It wasn't like Hesh.

  
But one night, Logan got pissed at Hesh because he was acting like a total dick in the battlefield. He didn't pay attention at all at Logan's plan even though dad put him in charge and a lot of them trusted him! 

  
After the failed mission they ended up wounded and alone in a bunker, bleeding and alone. Logan glanced at Hesh panting quietly as he pulled out a knife from his pocket, looking directly up at Logan's shoulder, bleeding with a shard stuck in it.

  
“Let me take it out.“ Hesh said calmly, looking up at Logan. Logan's eyes were still pissed at him, but this was the first time in two weeks he had said something to him.   
“I can do it myself. “ Logan replied harshly, getting his own knife out of the pocket.

  
“...Fine, do what you want.“ Hesh said, taking his hat off, ruffling his hand trough his dark brown hair.

  
Logan got even more pissed, touching the shard, but as soon as he tried to take it out, the knife slipped and cut his shoulder more.

  
“Agh! Shit!“ Logan swore, looking at the blood gushing out of the wound.

  
“Don't be so stubborn, Logan. Let me take it out.“ He took his knife, they're hands lightly touching.

  
“Why would you suddenly talk to me after two weeks? “ Logan asked, still pissed. He felt Hesh's fingers gently touch the glass sticking out of his shoulder.

  
He stood quiet for what seemed to be ten or fifty minutes. He sharpened the knife just slightly, touching the glass with a cloth, Logan already felt pain.

  
“...I'm sorry about that, Logan. I needed to think.“ He said, his eyes lifting up to Logan's. Think?

  
“Think? About what?"

“Don't move, I'll have to pull it out slowly so it won't get stuck.“ Hesh said quietly, giving him the cloth to bite on to. Logan did, biting the cloth, he felt Hesh pull the shard, sharp pain and blood spilling from the wound. _Shit, shit, shit, that hurts!_ Logan bit it harder, trying to focus on the pain. He glanced at Hesh carefully and calmly trying to remove the shard and the pain was getting more and more severe.

  
“Almost out. Just a few more seconds.“ Hesh said, finally getting the shard out and grabbed a needle and a medical thread. 

  
“That really hurt, you know. “ Logan complained, smiling faintly as Hesh turned away, it was weird. Why would he do that?

  
“Suck it in, were at war. “He started to sew the wound, whipping it with burning alcohol so it wouldn't get more infected. Shit, it hurt...

  
After quite a few minutes of sewing, Hesh was finished and got the bandages out. He looked slightly nervous to Logan for some reason.

  
“Can you strip your top? “

  
“Not really...” Logan hesitated a bit, suddenly blushing red as Hesh touched his top, undoing it quickly, his bare fingers brushing against his chest. It felt weird to Logan, he couldn't keep his eyes away from Hesh. Maybe the weird feeling is because he was his brother? No, it's just him helping with the wound. It's nothing serious. 

  
He stripped it off, unconsciously making that glance. That glance. The way he looked at Logan made him slightly dizzy, it looked like he was desperate for something. But he just shock his head, slapping a Band-Aid onto his shoulder and whipping away the blood from the side of his chest.

  
“You don't have to do that.” Logan said, a weird sensation going through his body, especially his ribs and nipples. Shit, don't notice, don't notice!

  
“There.“ Hesh said, finally cracking a smile.“Alive and well, Logan.“He said, sitting next to him again. 

  
“Thanks, Hesh. I really don't know what I'd do without my bro.“ Logan chuckled, but he noticed at the end of his words, Hesh's expression changed.

  
“So what were you thinking about? I hope it wasn't about what dad said, he's as rude as always.“ Logan smirked, lightly patting his shoulder.

  
“It's nothing, forget it...”

  
“Fine, but don't you dare ignore me. I hate it when you don't even respond in the battlefield, what kind of soldier does that, Hesh?“ Logan asked, still throwing him a small glare like before.

  
But...Hesh just froze up. He threw a glance down to Logan, like he wanted to say something, but it became awkward.

  
“Ah, anyway, I guess you're like that, it's something I'm jealous of.“ Logan said absent-mindedly, turning away.

  
“Logan... “Hesh said.

  
“But you're still better than me in combat, so I kind of think I'm not that useless, because we still have the ghosts and Riley. “Logan continued, glancing at Riley walking around slowly by the room, walking closer to both of them and sat down in front of them.

  
“Logan...!“ Hesh repeated, this time it sounding more and more out of need.

“I'm sure Dad thinks you're a better soldier. It's for the best, since I think he really does care, just puts on that serious commando face”

  
“ _Logan!“_ Hesh finally raised his voice, with, Logan going quiet. “I...” Hesh started, as Logan felt him move his head closer to his, just barely away from Logan's lips, “You're unfair. I wanted to show you what kind of world we had beyond the army, but it never happened...Dad changed, you changed, I changed. We got on the right sides. But I never got to face anything beyond war. I never got...” Logan was slightly confused by his words, as he made a pause. He glanced up at his eyes, making him seem as if he'd be begging.

  
“Shit, I...”

  
“What?“ Logan asked, confused still.

  
“I owe everything to you, Logan.“ Those words like sharp, pained needles, sewed his heart. He's talking about family again.

  
“Of course, that's what family is for, right Riley?“ Logan smiled, moving his head to Riley responding with a bark. But as soon as he felt Hesh's fingers, his vision had changed-he turned to him ,feeling a bit strange again, his heart started thumping louder and faster.

  
“Logan, can I touch you?.“ Where...where did this come from? Logan's cheeks burned pink. His eyes were very determined, like waiting for a command or words from him.

  
“U-uh, Hesh, you don't really want it, it's just the lust because you've been pent up from women this long.“ Logan tried to find an excuse. _This wasn't real, was it?_

  
“Damnit,“ Hesh's expression turned angry, with him pulling Logan closer, almost into his chest, kissing him on the lips. Logan didn't know how to react. This is his brother, his family, his everything. But he never knew...Hesh felt it like that. The kiss was very passionate, it was better than kissing a girl, that's what came up after the _what?_ in his mind. But maybe he's just imagining things. Shit...

  
“The one thing that I always wanted to get was you. I know you're my brother, but I can't keep ignoring it. Logan, if you keep tricking me like this, I'll die faster.“ Hesh pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting they're mouths.

  
_Since when was he so sentimental,_ Logan thought.

  
“So just don't pretend like you aren't aware of it.“ Hesh finished, tracing Logan's collar bone, the mood suddenly changing.

  
“But you need a release too, _right?_ We're both men and we should help out each other.“ Hesh's expression turned into a smirk, as Logan shivered.

  
“W-wait, H-Hesh!“ Hesh pushed Logan over the hard cement, getting on top of him. “What are you doing?!”

  
“I'm helping you out, little brother."  
  
…  
Logan slightly smiled. He still remembered the first time they did this. They never actually said they’re _I love you_ , but Logan could never forget his words. He was a better soldier than Logan, his brother.  
  
And Hesh always waited patiently for Logan, always trying to be gentle, but Logan loved his rough side more, even the dirty talk, even though he was still very embarrassed when Hesh tried other positions. But he felt him and dad and Riley as his family and hoped the war would end soon.

  
“Logan...what time...”

  
“5am sharp.“ Logan replied, reloading his gun. 

  
“Why didn't you wake me up?“ Hesh asked, getting up from the sofa as he went past the table.

  
“We still have ten minutes.

  
“Riley! Come here boy!“ Hesh called Riley.

  
Somehow, even the smallest space felt like home.


End file.
